The Return and Happier Times
by Willow Myst
Summary: *NO NEW CHAPTER, JUST AUTHOR'S NOTE. SORRY!* Evil and darkness is growing in Mirkwood, but what it is and what is to be done is not yet known. Focused on Haldir and Legolas, begins when Legolas is still very young. not H/L slash
1. Warm Welcome

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

_AN: I love Haldir fics, but unfortunately there aren't too many good ones. So I decided to write my own, but I'm not daring enough to brave one with Haldir as just the main character, therefore this is a Haldir and Legolas fic. I don't know much about Mirkwood, so bear with me on it's description. I don't really know where this is going, so if anyone has ideas please let me know!_   
  
"elfish speaking"   
*thinking*   
|Common speech speaking|

On a wonderful summer morning, Haldir of Lorien rode through the forest, looking at the trees with fond remembrance. It had been quite a few years since his last visit to Mirkwood and his eyes took in all the new growth that had happened during his absence. Nearing Thranduil's home, he urged his horse a little faster, eager to reach the elvin home. As he came into view of the palace, Haldir dismounted and led his horse, waving at the various elves he recognized. 

"Haldir! Haldir!" A very young elf ran towards Haldir, going as fast as his little legs could take him. "Haldir!" 

Haldir grinned, "Legolas!" he greeted as the little elf jumped into Haldir's arms. "How are you?"

"Good. Guess what! I hit the bull's-eye five times in a row today!" The little body wiggled with delight, happy with both his shooting and the visit of his friend.

"What a fine archer you'll make! You must show me later." Haldir set Legolas down, his face solemn once more, "Where is your father?" 

"Oh, he's working in his room," Legolas waved his hand in the direction of the palace, a bit irritated that Haldir couldn't play with him. Yet as a prince, even one so young, he understood that work came first.

"Would you take my horse for me? I'll find you after I am finished greeting your father." Haldir knew that entrusting Legolas with his horse, though it wasn't necessary, would raise Legolas' spirits.

"Ok, come on Tathar," Legolas beckoned to the horse and the two scampered off into the woods. Haldir smiled and made his way to Thranduil's room.

After spending the afternoon romping with Legolas, Haldir made his way to his usual room to prepare for dinner. As was customary, there would be a small feast to welcome him, followed by singing around the campfire. Haldir cast off his traveling clothes and donned his nice, but comfortable, silvery outfit. He brushed out his loose hair and secured his braids; glancing in the mirror, he smiled at his reflection. Yes, he would be breaking some hearts again tonight, but all in good fun. The elves here knew him, and had learned his ways...*ahh, to be in a new land, with unsuspecting souls to play with,* he thought.

Haldir made his way to the dining room, and sat down at his place between Thranduil and Legolas. The young elf was not yet in his seat, but Haldir was not surprised. Legolas tended to wait until the last minute before scrambling to his place. Haldir secretly suspected that Legolas played a game to see how close he could come to being late without incurring the wrath of the king and queen of Mirkwood. Haldir smiled at the elf across the table, one of Thranduil's advisers and good friends, and the two were soon in conversation about what was occurring outside the forest.

As expected, Legolas walked into the dining room a split second before the food arrived, all two and a half feet of him decked out in a magnificent deep blue. He sat down in his seat with a grin and Haldir winked back at him. Thranduil rolled his eyes and the food was served. 

After the dinner and small talk, most of the elves made their way to the campfire, which was already burning brightly. Haldir sat on the ground with a few others and began a game of stones that was popular with the elves. Legolas went off with some friends to play a little before he was called back to the fire. 

The night wore on and the older elves slowly began to congregate in a circle around the fire; a few began to sing a song of welcome and friendship. The youngsters took this as a sign to return to the campfire and, as other elves joined in the traditional song, the circle was completed. Once the song was finished, personal preference took over as the elves began to urge the best singers to sing their favorite songs and the best dancers to dance along. Haldir joined in the singing, even sharing a duet with Thranduil. 

After about an hour of singing and dancing Legolas climbed into Haldir's lap, exhausted. Haldir wrapped his arms around the little elf, who snuggled into the warm embrace. Legolas soon fell asleep, comforted by the songs of his people and the love from Haldir. 

Haldir glanced fondly at the small creature on his lap, absently stroking Legolas' hair as he raised his voice with the others. Eventually the fire died and the elves left for their rooms. Haldir gently picked up Legolas and carried him to his room. The older elf softly put him in his pajamas and into bed. Haldir tucked the light cover around Legolas, kissed him on the forehead, and left for his own rooms.

_AN: Well, what do you think so far? Please let me know!_


	2. Current State of Affairs

_AN: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, your comments and suggestions have been helpful!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters._

Haldir woke up the next morning feeling well refreshed from his trip. He got up, dressed, and went out his door, fallowing the hallway that led to the main exit. He bypassed the kitchen, but the cook only gave him a dirty look, telling him that breakfast would be served in an hour and he couldn't snitch anything before hand. Haldir glared, but the cook only shooed him away, so Haldir went outside into the nice morning sunshine. To his surprise he spotted Legolas in a tree not far away and made his way towards the little elf. 

"Good morning, Legolas," Haldir called. Legolas grinned in response and jumped on Haldir, who caught him in a hug.

"I'm hungry!" Legolas said as Haldir set him down.

"Of course you are, all little elves are hungry," Haldir smiled, "in truth, I too would like a bite to eat, but I'm afraid the cook won't allow it."

"But breakfast is so far away! And at breakfast, you have to wait and wait for everyone," Legolas stressed that word, "else to finish eating."

"Why don't you show me your archery skills while we are waiting, hmm?" Haldir knew the best wait to distract the young prince, and Legolas readily agreed.

"Race you there," he cried and took off, heading for the archery grounds, Haldir sighed and chased after him.

They practiced for a little while, Haldir helping Legolas improve his shooting and showing him little tricks, before Legolas' sister came to call them to breakfast. It was a smaller company that ate together this morning and, despite Legolas' worries, didn't last long. Not long after, Haldir, Thranduil, and a few other elves met in the gardens to discuss more about the growing darkness in the forest. Legolas and some friends went off to play in the forest, but kept within the sight of other adult elves

Thranduil sat down on a bench, and motioned for the others to make themselves comfortable. "I am worried, for evil creatures have been coming in larger numbers from the southern forest, from Dol Guldur. The scouts report that even the trees there are dark and evil, as if the fell beasts are spreading their cruelty." Thranduil reported, his eyes troubled.

"Aye, that is why I have come," Haldir explained, "Mithrandir fears that it is more than just the evil of the Nazgûl. He has spoken to Galadriel of this, and it was she who sent me here. She bade me tell you that Mithrandir will soon travel to Dol Guldur and seek out this evil Sorcerer, or whoever abides there. My Lady, too, worries about the growing darkness." 

"Mithrandir shall find out the truth, if any can." Another elf assured the king.

"Yes, let us hope the evil flees from him and leaves these woods. I dream of a time when this forest is called Greenwood the Great once again, and Mirkwood becomes a fleeting memory." Thranduil agreed, though his eyes betrayed some doubt.

"That is my wish also, and Galadriel feels that shall happen, if only for a time. She thinks that while Mithrandir shall be successful initially, but the Shadow will return at length. You must prepare for that, and not let a short peace make you forget your lessons from these hard years." Haldir cautioned, adding his own feelings and instincts to those imparted to him from the Lady of Light.

"Do not fear, we will be diligent in our work. Trees must fly and snakes must dance before elves lose their skill." Thranduil was a bit insulted that Galadriel felt the need to counsel him so, but he did not let it show for he knew her heart was in the right place. "What does Elrond think?"

The elves talked long about the shadows, but they also spoke of happier times, and the upcoming festival. Every once and awhile the various elves came together to celebrate nature, and one of these was to happen in a few years. Eventually all that was to be said, was said, and the elves went their seperate ways. Haldir grabbed his bow and went in search of Legolas.

_AN: I have a better idea now where this is going, but suggestions are always welcome...._


	3. Play Time

_AN: Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed my story. In answer to some questions/comments:_

_I do plan to go into Sauron and the growing evil in Mirkwood stuff. If anyone has information about what happens, please let me know. I've been looking through The Silmarillion but so far haven't found much. I'm waiting for the Unfinished Tales to come in at the library, so hopefully that'll help too. Anyway, I'd also like any **definite** information about Legolas' family, I know his dad is Thranduil, king of Mirkwood, but that's about it. So, info is welcome!_

_Legolas will definitely get into trouble and Haldir will be a mentor/friend elf for him._

_This will **not** be a Haldir/Legolas slash fic. Though I do like the pairing, it won't happen here (but maybe another story...)._

_Elves now wear pajamas and roll their eyes. I know I might be changing history here, but it's all good._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything anyone else created. _

Four little hands dug two little holes in the ground at the base of an acorn tree. A pile of acorns was placed in each hole before the two little elves scampered back up the tree. Legolas and his friend Túrelio were playing their newest game, Squirreldom. They chittered back and forth as they crawled and jumped from limb to limb, gathering acorns to save for the "winter." 

When all the fresh nuts from the tree were plucked and buried, the two little elves jumped into the next tree. Unfortunately, this tree didn't have any nuts. Legolas looked at his friend and chittered, pointing at the next tree (an acorn). Túrelio looked at Legolas, then at the tree, and then at Legolas again. The acorn tree was a little far, but not too far; Túrelio chittered back, nodding. Legolas grinned, climbed to the longest, thickest branch that pointed in the direction of the tree, and backed up to the trunk. He took a deep breath and scampered across the branch as fast as he could. He leaped off the tip of the branch and spread his arms out, reaching for the branch.

He went down, down, down, and into Haldir's waiting arms.

"What were you doing?" Haldir asked, his voice deadly quiet. "What were you thinking? If I hadn't caught you, you might very well be passing into the Halls of Mandos right now." 

Legolas looked up at the tree he had jumped from; it did seem rather high from his place in Haldir's arms, but it had seemed like nothing when he was up there. "I was just trying to jump into the acorn tree," he said softly, pointing at the tree about five feet way from them. Haldir's eyes softened and he hugged the little body closer to him. 

"You weren't even close! Next time be a little more careful, okay?" Haldir set Legolas down, "Now, why don't you go tell Túrelio it's okay to come down and we will go to the practice fields again." 

Legolas grinned, yelled to Túrelio to come down, and the three of them went on their way.

Little elves have little attention spans, and it wasn't long before Haldir suggested that they go for a hike. "Perhaps you may have the opportunity to use your newfound skills on they way." They liked that idea, and went off into the forest.

The youngsters ran ahead of Haldir, laughing with delight in the wonderful woods. Periodically, the two would hide behind a tree and jump out at Haldir as he passed. Haldir always knew where they were, but made a show of being scared anyway. They took no special path, but wandered amidst the trees, happy in its comforting embrace. Slowly the sky began to darken, and the stomachs of the elves began to complain, forcing the three to make their way back. 

They were almost to the clearing when the ground lurched, throwing Legolas and Túrelio to the ground, and almost Haldir too. The sky above swirled and the clouds became dark and fierce. In the blink of an eye, Haldir scooped up the little ones and ran towards the palace. Just before he reached the doors, two elves, quite out of breath, came up behind him. 

"Mithrandir," gasped one, "he is at Dol Guldur." The five stumbled inside, and Thranduil came running to meet them. 

"What has happened?"

"It seems Mithrandir moves quickly, for he is already at work disposing of the evil in Dol Guldur." Haldir explained with a wry smile. 

_AN: Sorry to leave with a little cliff-hanger, but I'm sure it isn't that suspenseful.   
Does anyone know what instruments exist in ME? I would love a LOTR fic with musicians, and I'm considering adding some to this story. I love music, and how can you have singing and not other forms of music?! I really missed all the wonderful singing that was in the books but not the movies. Hmm, lots of questions in this chapter, oh well. Please review! _  



	4. Gandalf's Visit

_AN: Thanks to all my reviewers for their support! _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. _

Unfortunately, there was little the elves could do to help Gandalf and the next couple of days were spent in agitated anticipation. The scouts' reports left much to be desired, for the land around Dol Guldur had turned even more dangerous as various creatures were fleeing Gandalf's wrath. 

Three days after Gandalf's first traumatization of Dol Guldur, Gandalf left the city and headed towards Thranduil's home. Two scouts met him shortly after his departure and traveled with him, while two more went ahead to warn Thranduil. Everyone was excited for the arrival of the esteemed Mithrandir, eager for news. 

Gandalf looked tired and worn when he arrived, but his eyes still had their twinkle. Gandalf insisted on a meeting before he rested, and so Thranduil, Haldir, and a few other elves were closeted once again. They talked long into the night, eating and drinking little of the food that was brought to them. 

"The situation is only temporary, at length the evil will return to Dol Guldur, but you shall have some peace for a while, at least." Gandalf knew that only with the destruction of the One Ring would the world truly be purged of its darkness. "I must soon return to Lothlorien, and then to Rivendell, to talk with the other elves. We must prepare for the worst." 

"I will go with you to Lothlorien, then, for my deeds here are done and I have much to do at home." Haldir was a bit reluctant to leave, but he knew it was time to return. Gandalf accepted his company and the two made plans to leave the next day, but Thranduil urged them to stay a bit longer. 

"Gandalf, you must regain your strength, we have time to spare now, let us put it to good use. And Haldir, what will Legolas say if you don't spend a bit more time with him before you leave? I know he was hoping to go riding before you left." And so, Haldir and Gandalf were persuaded to leave a day later. 

----------

"Must you leave so soon?" Legolas asked as he prepared his little horse for riding. 

"You know I do, I'm sorry I can't stay longer, but atleast we have time for a little fun." Haldir watched Legolas slip gracefully onto the horse's back. So young, and already so sleek; he would be a magnificent creature in his prime. Haldir had no doubts that Legolas would rival all in skill as well as looks, his lithe little body held great promise. 

Haldir swung up onto Tathar, and the two rode out into the forest. They didn't say anything for a while, Legolas was never a big talker and they were content to admire nature's beauty. At length, Legolas gathered up the courage to say what ever it was he had been debating all day. Haldir knew something was on Legolas' mind, and he knew it would come out eventually.

"Haldir, may I come with you?"

_AN: I know this is short, but hopefully I'll have time to write another chapter this weekend. So, what do y'all think, should Legolas go to Lothlorien with Haldir? Or should I just skip ahead to the next time Haldir visits Mirkwood?_


	5. Consenting

_AN: Here is the promised chapter! I feel so productive this weekend! Go me! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! (way to many exclamation points....)_

_Disclaimer: See previous chapters_

Haldir stared at his young friend, his mind working in overdrive. He had expected something like this, but he was still unsure of how to answer. After all, he loved Legolas, but the boy was so young and inexperienced. 'But what better way for him to get experience? Legolas could do much worse than with having Haldir as his patron,' part of his mind argued. There was no denying the fact that he would gladly welcome Legolas into his home, but it was the getting there that was the problem. Traveling was still quite dangerous, perhaps even more dangerous with the evil fleeing from Dol Guldur. 'Yet Gandalf will be with us, could Legolas have any safer traveling circumstances?' 

"Legolas, this isn't going to be a pleasure trip; traveling is dangerous and there is work to be done." Haldir decided to let Legolas know what he would be getting into.

"I know, but I am tired of here. I want to go places, I want to see Lothlorien, maybe Rivendell. I want to visit all my relatives, and meet those that have never come here. I can help you with your work, and I am not helpless. My archery is better than that of elves twice my age, and I have been learning to defend myself for as long as I have been walking. Mirkwood is not safe either," Legolas obviously had anticipated Haldir's objections. 

"But here you are surrounded by many elves, not a single elf and a wizard. And what would you do once we got there? I have no idea when the next group of elves will be coming here, you may be stuck in Lothlorien for a year or more." Haldir didn't think the king and queen would like that idea.

"What do I do here? There is nothing I do here that I can't do there. I don't care if I am gone for a thousand years! I want to learn, Haldir, and I want to meet everyone! My parents won't miss me that much, I'm just the poor middle child," Legolas looked hopefully into Haldir's eyes, his little face full of determination. 

'Poor my butt, Legolas is anything but a poor middle child, his parents might welcome the relief from his antics, but would Galadriel and Celeborn welcome them?' Haldir grinned at the thought, 'home could use another young troublemaker, we are all too old and stuffy.' Haldir sighed, he had known from the beginning that he wouldn't be able to deny Legolas' company. The little elf had a place deep in Haldir's heart, a place no one else had ever been able to come close to reaching. 

"If your parents agree, you may come with me," Haldir consented and Legolas' face lit up with a huge grin. "But, you will be expected to do your share on the trip, there will be no one to help you like there is here. You will have to learn how to do everything yourself." Haldir knew that, like all of Thranduil's children, Legolas was slightly spoiled; but not too much.

"Thank you Haldir, come on, let's go tell Ada!" Legolas murmured to his horse and took off through the trees at a gallop. Haldir shook his head, what had he gotten into?

_AN: I know, I know, another short chapter, but two shorts equals one long, right? Right_. :) 


	6. Author's Note

To all my dear readers,

I just thought I'd let you all know I'm putting this story on hold for a while. I'm not sure when I'll come back to it, but I will eventually. I am having trouble writing it (it lacks a plot and I've had no divine inspirations lately) and thought I'd take a break. I also want to focus on my other stories instead. Thank you for your patience, and perhaps you'll be entertained by my other stories while you wait for this one to resume. Have a wonderful May!

Love,  
Willow Myst


End file.
